This invention relates to air cleaning apparatus, and more particularly to a water washed air scrubber for removing grease and other impurities from the exhaust system for a cooking appliance in a restaurant kitchen.
As is well recognized, the exhausting of any products into the atmosphere now raises significant environmental issues, as a result of which very strict regulations have recently been passed to deal with such issues. The normal exhaust from a restaurant kitchen can therefore present an environmental problem, in addition to the established fire hazard and roof deterioration problems resulting from grease carryover.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide an improved exhaust air scrubber, particularly suited but not limited to use in cleaning the exhaust air from restaurant cooking appliance hoods, which is (a) relatively simple in construction and inexpensive to manufacture and maintain, (b) highly efficient in grease and other contaminant removal, (c) economical in power consumption, (d) presents no slipperiness hazard resulting from water spillage on the kitchen floor, (e) does not require any more than minimum kitchen ceiling height, (f) does not utilize any kitchen space and (g) has reliable means for sensing and maintaining cleaning fluid level and composition.
The present invention is an improvement over the air scrubber disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,373.
Additional objects, advantages, and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.